


Glass Heart and Guardian God

by my_ships_have_canons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi Noya Suga Daichi and Tanaka are the main characters, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly AsaNoya, Very fluffy, based on my headcanon of how they get together, established daisuga, i love asanoya a lot, the others only get brief mentions, this is my first haikyuu fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_ships_have_canons/pseuds/my_ships_have_canons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Noya wanted Asahi’s attention badly. They had always gotten along pretty well, but lately, Asahi seemed to be avoiding him."<br/>-----------<br/>"[Noya] was always around, always close, and Asahi didn’t know how to deal with it. Part of him wanted to be even closer, and what he deemed the rational part of him wanted to get as far away as possible."</p>
<p>Asahi and Nishinoya don't know how to approach each other with their feelings; Asahi gets a pep talk from the team's resident lovebirds, Suga and Daichi, and Noya lets his emotions take him forward. Featuring DaiSuga that ships AsaNoya and short volleyball scenes.</p>
<p>(Note: italicized and bolded lines function as thoughts, not dialogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Heart and Guardian God

"Nishinoya-san! Receive!"

The sound of Kageyama's voice managed to wake Nishinoya up just in time. He stretched out his forearms and sent the ball to Kageyama, who promptly set it to Hinata, who finished the play off with a godlike spike.

"Aah! Did you see that? That was so GWAH!"

"Calm down, dumbass Hinata! We’re in the middle of a game!"

The duo went on for a few minutes, but Noya couldn't hear their bantering over the sound of his own thoughts. Playing 5-on-5 practice matches by splitting the team in half was something they'd begun to do regularly; Daichi spilt up the teams based on ability to try to see what dynamics worked best. Today, the teams were Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Ennoshita on one side and Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi on the other. Noya was happy to play for his team no matter what, but somehow, he found himself wishing he was on the other side of the net. Everybody on his side was a good player and all, but not one of them was an ace.

"Nice, Daichi!"

In the short time that Noya had been lost in his thoughts, Daichi had received Ennoshita's serve and sent it to Suga.

"Suga! Left!"

Noya looked up in time to see the ace jump for the toss. A high toss, slightly away from the net. It was Asahi's specialty, the type of ball that would slam past a wall of blockers with a bang. It was the type of ball that Noya challenged himself to receive.

"Tch!"

Kageyama, Tanaka, and Ennoshita were knocked clear of the ball's path, and it headed straight for the floor. Noya dove to save it, and the ball bounced off the back of his hand and towards Kageyama.

"Nice, Noya-san!" Tanaka praised as he hit the ball expertly sent by Kageyama. It bounced off Tsukishima’s arm and towards the wall, and the winning point was scored for Noya's team.

"YEAH!"

Tanaka and Hinata celebrated their victory over Tsukishima, whom they proceeded to taunt, much to the latter’s annoyance. Kageyama smirked at his victory over the ever-insolent peasant while Yamaguchi tried to assure Tsukki that he'd played really well and that it was just luck that they'd won and-

Luck? That play wasn't luck. Noya had trained for weeks to be able to save balls like that. After all, you need way more than luck to stand your ground against an ace, more so for Karasuno's ace.

Noya looked over at Asahi who was, as usual, not looking back at him. Suga and Daichi, Asahi’s fellow third-years, seemed to be teasing Asahi about something, and he became flustered. Noya looked on with envy; there they were, the three of them, as friendly with each other as ever. He thought that once he had proven himself to be a dependable guardian, Asahi would pay more attention to him, but this last play did no more to help his situation than did the last two days of _amazing_ saves.

Noya stopped himself, suddenly aware of what he was implying.

 

_I guess I have been trying to show off a **little** … _

_But why do I care so much anyway? It’s not like it matters whether or not he looks at me._

_…_

 

But for some reason, Noya wanted Asahi’s attention _badly_. They had always gotten along pretty well, but lately, Asahi seemed to be avoiding him. It could be Noya’s imagination, but he couldn’t remember another time when the ace was as distant as he was now.

 

_Did I do something wrong?_

 

Noya looked back at the ace once more only to see him walking away from Suga and Daichi towards the restrooms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aahh… Why did Daichi have to find out?_

 

Asahi would’ve preferred that Suga be the one to catch him doodling the libero in his notebook during class. He could still remember the stages of Daichi’s reaction: confusion, recognition, satisfaction.

 

[ **Hmm? What are you drawing, Asahi?**

_D-Daichi! Nothing! What’s up?_

**Can I see it? Uhh… Oh, is that a volleyball player?**

_…!_

**Is that… Nishinoya? That’s definitely the number 4 on his jersey.**

_What a coincidence, haha, wow, would you look at that! Nope, it’s not Nish-_

**And his hair looks exactly like Nishinoya’s!**

_Ahh..! I-_

**AND he’s performing the signature “Rolling Thunder”!**

_…Just…don’t tell anyone…especially not anyone on the team!_

**…hehe~**

_Don’t laugh!_ ]

 

If Suga had been the one to catch Asahi, he wouldn’t have told anyone; for Daichi, “anyone” apparently didn’t include his boyfriend, and that incident led to a series of knowing glances from both Daichi and Suga at the following practices. Daichi and Suga were really good friends of Asahi’s, but for them to know about his crush on the team’s libero..? It was a little too much. Asahi worried that Nishinoya had noticed how they were treating him differently and would catch on soon.

Asahi started to become even more aware (if possible) of his proximity to Nishinoya, and worked extremely hard to avoid him. It was only once he started trying to stop being close to Nishinoya that he realized how close they were in the first place.

Nishinoya had many annoying(ly cute) habits, such as leaning on Asahi when getting overexcited about a story he was telling, standing next to him at literally every available opportunity, and constantly interrupting whatever Asahi was doing to show him something that he just _had_ to see. If Asahi didn’t know any better, he’d say that Nishinoya was doing it on purpose, but that couldn’t be it. Nishinoya was just hyper in general; it had nothing to do with his being around Asahi.

…

It would be nice if it had a **little** to do with his being around Asahi.

Asahi turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed his face. What was he thinking? Nishinoya was his junior and his teammate, but more than that, his very good friend. If Asahi kept thinking weird things and acting strangely, it could ruin their friendship. But at the same time, there was something about Nishinoya that made Asahi’s heart race, something he couldn’t ignore if he tri-

“Asahi-san!”

 

_Ah!_

 

 

Asahi was visibly startled as Nishinoya came up behind him.

"N-Nishinoya!"

"Daichi-san told me to come get you- we're doing another practice match with different teams."

Asahi thought he might be imagining it, but it looked like there was a shine in Nishinoya's eyes.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

"I'll wait for you."

 

_Oh._

 

It was little things like this that Nishinoya did that unnerved Asahi; he was always around, always _close_ , and Asahi didn’t know how to deal with it. Part of him wanted to be _even closer_ , and what he deemed the rational part of him wanted to get as far away as possible.

 

_I need to calm down…_

 

He awkwardly dried his hands and followed Nishinoya back to the court.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Don't be so excited, don't be so **excited**..!_

 

Noya repeated the mantra to himself in an attempt to quiet his rapidly beating heart. There wasn't any guarantee that Daichi would put them on the same team, but the possibility of playing with the ace made Noya tremble with excitement. There was a difference between receiving Asahi's spikes and saving them, a difference that was very important to Noya. When Noya received Asahi’s spikes, he felt as though he were competing against Asahi, and he didn’t like that. He wanted to be the ace’s support, not his opposition; being able to help Asahi by giving him more chances to decide the toss was a lot more appealing to Noya.

"Ok everyone, the teams this time around will be Hinata, Suga, me, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. On the other side will be Kageyama, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. This will be a good mix-up for all of us: it’s important that Kageyama gets used to setting for Asahi and Tsukishima, as we constantly have him setting for Hinata and Tanaka. The reverse is true for Suga. It’s also important that Nishinoya practices receiving Hinata and Tanaka’s spikes, and that I practice receiving Asahi and Tsukishima’s. As always, we’re working to improve all aspects of our game, but these are the points that I want you to focus on in particular. Got it?”

“YES!” was the hearty answer.

“Alright!” Daichi replied. “Let’s play!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noya was way more fired up than usual. He easily received several of Hinata and Tanaka's spikes, and with Kageyama constantly feeding the ball to Asahi, it was easy for their side to get ahead. Noya didn't let many balls get past him, and the match score was an overwhelming 11-25. To see Noya playing at 150% shocked the team, and the ace in particular was blown away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He’s amazing..!_

 

Asahi stood silent and wide-eyed as several of his teammates congratulated Nishinoya.

“NOYA-SAN! YOU’RE AWESOME!”

“!!!”

“Noya-san, you’re such a great guy!”

“Great job, Nishinoya!”

Nishinoya glanced over at Asahi. His expression was bright and expectant, but upon receiving virtually no response from Asahi other than surprise, he frowned for a split-second before turning back to the rest of the team and thanking them. Asahi felt a slight tightness in his chest, silently scolding himself for just standing there like an idiot.

 

_I think he wanted me to say something…_

 

“Alright everyone!” Daichi said loudly. “Take a five minute break- afterwards, we’ll discuss the meeting time and place for the next practice match, then dismiss for the day.”

“YEAH!”

Asahi started walking towards Nishinoya but was stopped by Suga and Daichi.

“Asahi,” Suga started, “wasn’t Nishinoya amazing?”

“Yeah,” Asahi replied, still slightly stunned. “It definitely took me by surprise.”

“You didn’t seem so surprised during the game,” Daichi said. “Your spikes were a bit stronger than usual as well. From the way you two were playing together, you’d think we were competing in a tournament or something!” Daichi and Suga laughed, and Asahi flushed bright red.

“But seriously,” Suga offered, “the dynamic that you and Nishinoya have is really something; you push each other to be better. With that level of chemistry, it’s no wonder that you’ve developed feelings for h-“

“SUGA! He might hear you!” Asahi cried, looking around to make sure that no one heard the setter’s nonchalant statement of Asahi’s affections.

“Sorry!” Suga said, genuinely regretting his outburst. While Suga apologized profusely and Asahi scanned the room for any sign of impact that the statement might’ve had on their teammates, Daichi grinned and decided to take advantage of the growing momentum of the conversation.

“So Asahi, have you talked to him about it yet?”

Asahi was visibly shaking, and as much as Daichi wanted to avoid making him unnecessarily uncomfortable, he pushed on. This was _not_ something Asahi could be timid about, especially because it was Nishinoya he was dealing with. Both Suga and Daichi had agreed to be assertive about pushing Asahi to make a move because, from what they could infer, Nishinoya had feelings for Asahi as well.

“…No, not yet,” Asahi replied. “Every time I’m around him, I just feel so _nervous_ , and I can’t say what I want to.”

“You can’t let your nerves stop you,” Suga chided firmly. “It’s true that I let nerves delay me for a while as well, but I did ask Daichi out, didn’t I? And look how that turned out! Right, Daichi?”

It was now Daichi’s turn to blush, and Asahi felt slightly relieved that he wasn’t the only one head-over-heels on this team.

“Y-Yes!” Daichi said, regaining his cool. “You have to tell Nishinoya how you feel. Otherwise, you’ll both be left wondering and nothing will happen.”

“We’ll both be wondering? What do you mean?” Asahi asked.

“It should be obvious even to you, you big goof!” Daichi reproached. “Nishinoya is trying to get your attention!”

At this point, Asahi was not only blushing- he also felt his body temperature rise a few degrees. He briefly wondered if it was possible to _be_ any more flustered. But the possibility of Nishinoya feeling the same way was simultaneously amazing and bewildering.

 

_What could Nishinoya see in me?_

_I’m nothing special._

_Besides, everyone knows that he has a huge crush on Shimizu._

_What am I in his eyes compared to her?_

 

“I know what you want to say, Asahi,” Suga said gently. “You’re wondering if it’s possible for Nishinoya to like you or if he sees anything in you.”

Asahi stiffened.

“But he wouldn’t play like that for anyone else on the team,” Suga continued. “He definitely didn’t play like that in the first match today when you were on opposite teams, and he hasn’t played like that since the Dateko match. Nishinoya only plays like that when he’s playing _with you_.”

Asahi felt his throat go dry and opened his mouth to try to say something, but Suga went on.

“I think the fact that you’ve been avoiding him has prompted him to show off a little to get your attention back; I also think it’s way past time you give it to him.”

“That’s right,” Daichi affirmed. “You two have always been close- maybe the distance between you recently has made him think of you more? It’s definitely worth a shot, Asahi, given the way he looks at you. Take it from two people who know.”

Suga smiled and nodded.

Asahi felt embarrassed, but he trusted Suga and Daichi implicitly. If they were telling him that he had a chance, then maybe he _did_. He gathered up every courageous fiber in his body and resolved to tell Nishinoya how he felt as soon as possible.

“Okay- I’ll definitely do it.”

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, then back at Asahi. The pride in their expressions was unmistakable, and they looked ready to burst with joy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Noya was feeling a mix of emotions: apprehension, tenderness, confusion, affection, but more than anything else, a desire for acknowledgement. Hadn’t he played especially well? Did Asahi not notice him at all? Why was Asahi so far from him in the first place? These were all questions that tumbled around in Noya’s mind as Tanaka regarded him with a baffled expression.

 

_I did play well._

_He had to have noticed me._

_He didn’t say anything because…_

_Maybe he didn’t have anything to say?_

_…Or maybe I really did do something to offend him..?_

_Why won’t he just talk to me like normal?_

 

“Hey, Noya-san!” Tanaka interrupted Noya’s thoughts. “What are you looking so concerned for?”

“It’s nothing, really. I just thought I played a good game,” Noya replied thoughtfully.

“Pfft, is that even in question? You played a GREAT game! Everyone was speechless!” Tanaka replied heartily.

“Yeah.”

 

_Asahi was particularly speechless._

_…_

 

Noya got lost in his thoughts again, something that was uncharacteristic of him and had been occurring with increasing frequency as of late. Tanaka attempted to break the heavy atmosphere with a lighthearted remark.

“Were you trying to impress Kiyoko-san? It’s true that you were good, but she ignores us all the time anyway, so you shouldn’t be that surprised.”

 

_No._

 

“Yeah, haha, what was I thinking?” Noya answered, feigning sincerity.

 

_I don’t really need Kiyoko-san’s attention._

 

“Don’t worry, Noya-san- maybe next time she’ll fall in love with you! Haha!” Tanaka said. For some reason, Noya felt a strong pang in his chest.

 

_That’s not what I want anymore._

_The person I want now is-_

 

Noya looked over at Asahi, who was talking with Suga and Daichi, as per usual.

 

_Damn._

 

Noya knew that he shouldn’t feel this sting of jealousy, shouldn’t wish that Asahi talked to _him_ more in place of his best friends. But the feelings of longing only grew with time, and Noya was getting impatient. He needed to know why Asahi was avoiding him, and he needed to tell Asahi that he wanted to be close again, that he missed their intimacy. Asahi needed to know that to Nishinoya, Asahi was _his_ ace and someone he wanted to be around as much as possible.

 

_..!_

 

Noya blushed slightly at the thought; he would be asking for more than their previous casual friendship if he said all that. However, he quickly got over the embarrassment as images of how wonderful Asahi was boarded his train of thought.

 

_I have to talk to him._

 

Noya walked away from Tanaka as Daichi called the group together once again. It seemed he would have to wait a little while, but Noya was determined to get Asahi alone, and _soon_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, you’re dismissed!”

Everyone on the team left the gym, save for Asahi and Nishinoya. In spite of their respective decisions to speak to one another as soon as possible, neither of them said a word, and the fact that they were both just standing there in silence only attributed to the awkwardness of the situation. Neither of them knew _what_ to say because both of them had _too much_ to say, but couldn’t find the right words to _say_ it.

“Asahi-san!” “Nishinoya!”

They started at the same time, stopping themselves once they’d realized that the other had been speaking. Noya was blushing hard, lips tightly pressed together in a fine line, and Asahi was trembling, sweat pouring down his brow.

This was a lot harder than either of them had thought it’d be.

“Nishinoya, you should go first.”

It wasn’t unusual for Asahi to let Nishinoya take the lead in any situation. Normally, the libero would do so with pride and pleasure, but just this once, Noya wished that his ace didn’t have a heart made of glass; it felt like _his_ heart would be the one shattering from the sheer force of its beating.

 

_I wonder if he can hear it… It’s so loud…_

 

Noya looked Asahi straight in the eye with a piercing gaze.

“Asahi-san, why are you avoiding me? If I’ve done something wrong, you can just tell me.”

 

**Is that what he was thinking this whole time? I gave him the wrong idea, oh no, no..!**

 

Asahi’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he immediately began spouting whatever came to mind in an attempt to correct this grievous misunderstanding.

“No! That could never be—You’ve got it wrong! That’s not the reason at all!”

 

_So there is a reason?_

 

Nishinoya tilted his head, as if asking the question with his expression.

“Nishinoya, it’s not like that, I promise. It’s just that… I thought that maybe I shouldn’t be around you as much anymore…”

The words felt like a weight had been placed on Noya’s chest, and he felt his heart sink.

“Do you…not _want_ to be around me anymore, Asahi-san?”

Asahi felt a sharp pang in his chest. Noya looked hurt, and it pained Asahi to see him like that. This was not what he wanted at all. If he didn’t do something to turn this conversation around soon, it could end very badly.

 

**I need to be blunt… I have to come right out and say it..!**

 

Asahi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he returned Noya’s gaze with a look of determination.

“Yuu…”

 

_..!_

 

Noya’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Asahi had never called him by his first name before, and the syllable sounded sweet coming from Asahi’s lips.

“I like you, a lot. I think I have for a while, but I didn’t realize it until just recently. And when I did realize it, I was scared that you’d find out and think I’m weird and never want to speak to me again even though I think you’re perfect on and off the court because there was no way you could feel the same way, and—“

Asahi was cut off as Noya squeezed him in a tight embrace and buried his face in Asahi’s chest.

“Yuu?”

Noya spoke in a muffled voice. His face was burning red and a wide grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Asahi-san, I’ve always liked you! I tried my hardest to get you to notice me, and all this time I thought I was failing! Haha!”

The sound of Noya’s laughter made Asahi feel warm and light, and he wrapped both arms around Noya and hugged him tighter.

“How could anyone not notice you? You’re our flashy Guardian God—too amazing to go unnoticed. I’m sorry if I made you feel ignored.”

The two of them stood still for a few moments, locked in that close embrace. Noya wriggled out of Asahi’s grasp and held one of his large hands in both of his own, regarding him with what could only be described as a look of pure contentment. His eyes shone, and Asahi thought he looked radiant, like sunshine incarnate.

“It’s okay- if I’m the Guardian God, then you’re the ace that I’ll watch over. I want to be your Guardian God for as long as I can, Asahi-san.”

Noya smirked as Asahi’s eyes widened. Asahi knew what he meant literally, but was he implying...?

 

**..!!!**

 

“Yuu..!”

Noya laced his fingers into Asahi’s and started pulling him along as he walked out of the gym; he knew from Asahi’s reaction that he’d understood, and he was grateful to not be standing face-to-face with the ace as a blush crept across his cheeks.

“Asahi-san, since we’re going to be together now, you’re going to have to keep calling me that, even around our teammates, ok?”

Asahi smiled and gave a light squeeze where their hands were intertwined. It had only been a few minutes since everyone else had left, but Asahi felt like he had been transported to another world entirely, up in the clouds, and he knew he wouldn’t be coming back down anytime soon.

“Yeah.”

The two walked hand-in-hand towards the clubroom; from then on, everything would be the same, but different all at once, and neither of them would mind it in the least.


End file.
